Tim Curry
Tim Curry (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) Frank N. Furter:'' Shot in the back with a laser by Richard O'Brien while trying to climb up the stage curtain. Peter Hinwood then carries Tim's body up the prop "tower" before being killed himself; their bodies both fall into the pool. (Thanks to Keith) *''Clue'' (1985) [Wadsworth]: Shot to death by Michael McKean (in the hall, with the revolver), in the last of the movie's three alternate endings. *''Legend (1985) Darkness:'' Sucked into a vortex and explodes after being stabbed with a unicorn horn by Tom Cruise, then getting his arm cut off as he attempts to hold onto the Earth (Thanks to Juliet, Steven, and Michael) *''Pass the Ammo (1988) Ray Porter:'' Killed in an explosion when his church is bombed. (Thanks to Keith) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) Jigsaw:'' Killed in an explosion after falling into a barrel of gasoline during a shoot-out with Emilio Estevez and Samuel L. Jackson. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Three Musketeers (1993) Richelieu:'' Possibly drowned when Hugh O'Conor throws him into the water. (Thanks to Buffy) *''The Shadow (1994)'' [Farley Claymore]: Falls to his death, landing on a glass table after Alec Baldwin uses his powers to manipulate him into jumping through an indoor window into a lobby landing, mistaking it for an exit (It's unclear if he died or not so i'll list this just in case). *''Congo (1995) Homolka:'' Killed by the gorillas. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 animated)'' [Drake (voice)]: Voicing a penguin; he is crushed to death when he accidentally causes the ice tower/staduim he's in to fall apart and collapse onto him. *''Doom Runners (1997) Kao:'' Poisoned when Nathan Jones exposes him to toxic fumes. (Thanks to ND) *''McHale's Navy (1997) Vladikov:'' Killed in an explosion when Tom Arnold sends one of Tim's own torpedos towards Tim's boat. (Thanks to ND) *''Charlie's Angels'' (2000) [Roger Corwin]: Throat slit with a sword-cane by Crispin Glover in Tim's sauna. *''Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000) Felix:'' Dies of shock/blood loss (off-screen) after his feet are cut off; his body is shown afterwards hanging in a meat locker. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Sorted (2000) Kemp:'' Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Matthew Rhys. (Thanks to ND) *''Blood Moon (Wolf Girl) (2001) Dune:'' Slashed to death by Victoria Sanchez. (Thanks to ND) *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Ritual (2001) Hope:'' Stabbed to death. (Thanks to ND) *''Scary Movie 2 ''(2001) [Professor Oldman]: Killed (off-screen) by the succubus; the scene ends with him screaming as she reveals her true appearance. TV Deaths *''Oliver Twist'' (1982) [Bill Sikes]: Falls to his death after slipping from the roof of a building. *''Stephen King's It'' (1990 TV film) [Robert 'Bob' Gray/Pennywise the Dancing Clown]: Playing a dual role as a human being and a demonic entity, the demon "Pennywise" explodes after his torso is smashed open and he is then ripped to shreds. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Michael) *''Aladdin The Series: Hero With A Thousand Feathers (1994;animated)'' Moonrah: Playing the voice of a demonic entity, he explodes after Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) drops an amulet in his mouth. *''Titanic'' (1996 miniseries) [Simon Doonan]: Drowned after being bashed in the head with a lifeboat oar and knocked overboard while attempting to take control of a lifeboat with a pistol. *''Lexx:The Dark Zone Stories-Super Nova'' (1997 mini series) [The Poet]: Dies millenia before the episode begins of unspecified causes. As an inhabitant of the planet Brunnis, Tim sleeps through the planets evacuation because of their sun's instability,after getting so drunk at the evacuation party. Then he sleeps for several days waking to find everyone gone. He appears as a hologram to the crew of the Lexx who arrive shortly before the star explodes. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Lexx: Super Nova'' (1997) [Poet Man]: Same info: The first season of Lexx was the mini series divided into smaller episodes. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Gary and Mike: Crisscross (2001)'' Jared: Accidentally injects himself with poison during a struggle with Gary (Christopher Moynihan). Video Game Deaths *''Brutal Legend (2009)'' [Diviculus]: Decapitated with a battle axe guitar by Jack Black. *'''Dragon Age: Origins (2009) 'Rendon Howe'': Killed in a fight with the player characters after Tim attempts to stop them from rescuing Mika Simmons. Curry, Tim Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Curry, Tim Curry, Tim Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defence